Christmas on the Tardis
by whovianbthny
Summary: Pure Thasmin fluff. Yaz stays behind to spend Christmas with the doctor on the Tardis.
1. Chapter 1

AN:

I have changed Yaz's backstory to suit the story, her family does not exist in this story and she has a more troubled background (which I may or may not touch on in more detail in later chapters, not sure yet).

Apologies for the bad writing, it's not my strong point.

* * *

It is the Christmas holidays and the Doctor had just dropped Ryan and Graham off to spend the holidays with their family. It was the Doctor and Yaz left. The Doctor loved all her companions but had a special spot in her heart for Yaz, she felt a special connection with her unlike any of companions. The funny thing was that she didn't actually know much about the girl she cared for so deeply, other than her being a police officer from Sheffield, she didn't know anything about her past or her family. Yaz walked over to join the Doctor at the console after saying goodbye to Ryan and Graham.

As Yaz walked up to the Doctor, looking slightly glummer than normal, the Doctor said "So, where am I taking you Yasmin Khan? Where do you spend the holidays?"

"Well, normally I spend Christmas day on shift at the police station, but they are not letting me do it this year" Yaz frowned remembering the argument she had with her boss regarding this issue.

The Doctor walked closer to the smaller girl, trying to read her face and said "So you can spend it with family this year? I'm sure they're happy".

Yaz looked down at her feet and sounded almost childlike as she spoke "I don't have any family, or at least any I want to be seeing."

The Doctor looked saddened and upon realising said, "and is that why you do the Christmas shift?"

Yaz looked up at the Doctor with an equally sad face "Yeah. The whole country stops at Christmas to be with their family, you have no idea how lonely it feels to be on your own on Christmas day."

The doctor reached forward to put a hand on Yaz's shoulder "I do", the doctor smiled slightly at Yaz and continued "except I have a time machine so can skip those parts."

Yaz smiled back at her "is that what you were going to do after dropping us off, skip to a better time?"

"Nowadays that's what I do, when I stick around with my friends for Christmas danger seems to follow me, so its best I stay well clear."

"Well…" Yaz said reaching for the doctor's hand "…how would you like to spend a danger-free Christmas with me?"

The doctor felt the warmth from Yaz's hand run through her whole body, she often felt like this when she was around Yaz but tried to suppress the feelings. Realising that she may have spaced for too long the doctor said, "I can't promise danger free..." swinging Yaz's hand a bit "…although the Tardis seems like the safest place to be on Christmas day".

As the doctor swung Yaz's hand the younger girl felt almost giddy, Yaz had always had a thing for the doctor but figured that a woman as amazing as her would never think of being with a boring human. She couldn't believe she has made the bold move to hold her hand though, the doctor and her never really have alone time without Graham and Ryan, and when they do, they are always running around trying to save people, so she took her chance.

After a while of silence while the two women just enjoyed their company the Doctor startled Yaz "Right! Let me see what I can do for this place" she let go of Yaz's hand and started fiddling with the controls.

After about a minute of the doctor flying around the control room she pulled one last lever and to Yaz's astonishment the whole Tardis had transformed, decorated with the most beautiful of Christmas decorations, Yaz never really liked Christmas so never saw the point of decorating, but if she was to it would be exactly like this. _Its as if the Tardis read my mind_ she thought.

She walked around the console running her hand across the fake snow that looked so realistic "this is amazing" she said in awe.

The doctor had stood back to watch the younger woman's reaction and it made her grin uncontrollably to see Yaz this happy.

"Do you like it" she said catching up to her and holding her arms as Yaz was looking up at all the decorations dangling above them.

"I love it doctor…" she said as she looked at the doctor realising how close they were "…I might just enjoy Christmas this year."

"This isn't even the best part" the doctor said while grabbing Yaz's hand and dragging her down the stairs.

Yaz was grinning as much as the doctor, partly because of the amazing thing the doctor just did and partly because of how happy the older woman was, she allowed herself to be pulled along by the doctor enjoying their closeness again.

The doctor pulled Yaz into a corridor which was decorated the same as the console room and had many doors lining it.

"In each room there is something Christmassy. A room for Christmas dinner, a family room with games and an open fire, a cosy den to watch Christmas movies, oh and there's a room that just serves hot chocolate, all the flavours you could imagine" the doctor said with a goofy grin on her face while dancing excitedly down the corridor.

She turned around to look at Yaz who was still stood at the start of the corridor with shock and astonishment on her face, "go on, take a look."

Yaz gave her an equally goofy grin as she ran to open the doors and found all the things she's ever wanted to do at Christmas, she was sure she had actually dreamt some of these.

She went to join the doctor back out in the corridor and said softly "doctor, this is truly amazing" the doctor smiled softly down at Yaz as she continued "this is everything I ever wanted to do on Christmas…" she looked down sadly "…everything I had dreamed of doing with a proper family."

The doctor looked down at Yaz and saw the hurt in the young girls' eyes, she often caught glimpses of the pain Yaz was going through running through her eyes (as much as Yaz tried to hide it, the doctor was very good at reading people) and at such a young age, she always wondered what or who caused it.

She took the younger girls' hands, standing closer to her "what happened to your family?" she asked softly.

Yaz, still looking down at the floor, felt comfort and reassurance in the doctor and said "nothing. I mean I never really had a family to start with. My mum never wanted to have a kid, I just used to be an inconvenience to her. I spent most of my teen years sleeping on friends' sofas or on the streets, as long as I came home for social worker visits my mum didn't care where I was."

Yaz looked up and the doctor could see the slight tears building up in her eyes, her heart ached at seeing Yaz like this, she spoke as if it didn't bother her, but her eyes told a different story, a painful story.

The doctor put her hand on the girl's arm to comfort her allowing her to go on.

"So, I've never really done Christmas, but I used to dream of things like this with a proper family who wanted to spend it with me" she blinked, and a tear rolled down her face to which she swiped away immediately.

The doctor, seeing how much her friend was hurting, pulled her in for a hug "well, you're never going to have to spend a Christmas alone again. I'm your family and I want to spend not just Christmas but everyday with you." Yaz rested her head on the doctor's shoulder as she smiled at the kindness and warmth the doctor gave with her words.

Yaz stayed like this, in the doctor's arms, as if time had stopped until she pulled back and said slightly more upbeat and with a frown "hang on. This is exactly what I dreamed of doing at Christmas doctor. How is it exactly what I dreamed of?"

"Ah" the doctor said in an almost childlike 'busted' tone, "the Tardis may have connected to you psychically."

Yaz gave the doctor a playful stern look that turned into a smile at the doctor's guilty face, "I can't believe you made all this just for me."

The doctor smiled back at her "it may not make up for your crappy Christmases in the past but hopefully it will help."

"this more than makes up for them doctor, thank you, no one has ever been this nice to me."

The doctor smiled down at the girl and for a moment thought she saw her eyes flick down to her lips, but she must be seeing things, there's no way Yaz feels the same way as her. The doctor never used to be so scared to act on her feelings, that is until she met Yaz, the fear of losing her as a friend stopped her telling her how she felt.

The doctor snapped herself out of her thoughts and said, "So Yasmin Khan, where to first?"


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Yasmin Khan, where to first?"

Yaz looked around at all the rooms and said "I don't know. There's so much to choose from."

"Well we could start with games by the fire or a big Christmas dinner."

Yaz was thinking as she bit the side of her lip in the adorable way the doctor loves so much, she looked at the doctor "What time is it?"

"We're in a time machine, its whatever time you want it to be" the doctor said grinning down at Yaz.

"Ok, well we're floating above the earth right?"

"Right."

"So, what time is it down on earth right now, in England?"

The doctor pulled her sonic out and zapped at nothing in particular then held it to her ear and said "its just gone five in the afternoon"

"So we can't have Christmas dinner yet" Yaz said with a smile.

"ok, why don't we start of by watching a Christmas movie. Get us in the festive mood" the doctor said.

"Great idea" Yaz said with a smile starting to walk down the corridor then stopping and looking back at the doctor with confusion "which way was the TV room?"

The doctor just smiled at her and held out her hand for Yaz, she took it and the doctor pulled her down the corridor the opposite way.

They stopped at two doors, "You have a choice, the Tardis has an actual Cinema with the big screen and everything, or there is a more…" the doctor paused a second before saying "…intimate room with a comfy sofa, blankets and a roaring fire."

Yaz smiled at the doctor "well obviously the room with blankets and a fire, its Christmas" although she had decided that as soon as the doctor had said 'intimate'.

The doctor held the door open for Yaz and she couldn't help smiling at the look of amazement and joy on Yaz's face.

"Wow, this is incredible" Yaz said.

After a good ten minutes of neither of them deciding what to watch, a film started playing without them doing anything.

Yaz watched as the doctor looked up and rolled her eyes and figured the Tardis had played it. The doctor upon realising what film the Tardis had chosen (The Holiday) had realised what her intentions were, and she internally rolled her eyes at the meddling time machine.

"Come on" Yaz said dragging the doctor to the big sofa, that looked more like a small bed, with a big fluffy blanket draped over.

Yaz jumped down to the middle, grabbing the blanket and nesting into it. The doctor stayed standing for a second deciding where to sit, not knowing how comfortable Yaz would be with her being so close, her mind put at ease when Yaz lifted up the blanket and put out her arm

"come on, we cant sit by an open fire with a big fluffy blanket watching Christmas movies without having a snuggle."

The doctor found the way Yaz said 'snuggle' to be rather adorable and couldn't believe she was being invited to be this intimate with the girl she had fallen for, stopping herself from thinking too much into it she decided that it must be because she's a woman now and earth girls always do these things with their close friends.

Yaz couldn't believe she was being so daring as to ask the doctor to cuddle with her and after observing the doctor's reaction started to regret it, she was just about to put her arm down and make up an excuse for her silliness when the doctor crawled on the sofa and said "Snuggle?"

Yaz just smiled at her not knowing what to say until the doctor crawled in closer and with one arm pushed Yaz's arm down but then with then other wrapped around Yaz's shoulder pulling her in close "as long as I get to do the snuggling."

Yaz could hear the grin in the doctor's voice, she relaxed into the doctor's side resting her head on her and said "You know snuggling is a two-person activity doctor" with a smirk.

The doctor gave a playful sigh and said "you know what I mean" giving Yaz a squeeze.

Yaz didn't reply and instead relaxed enjoying this time with the doctor with disbelief that it was actually happening and started to wonder if maybe the doctor shared her feelings after all.

They lay like that the whole film only moving a few times to get comfier. By the time the film was coming to an end the doctor was lying across the sofa with Yaz virtually on top of her in her arms resting her head on her chest.

"Hey" Yaz moaned playfully "quit pulling the blanket of my feet" she said as she pulled it down.

"I'm not, you're pulling it away from me. I'm getting a cold arm" the doctor said with mock sadness, she pulled it back up.

This led to a small play fight of the two women trying to pull the blankets of each other.

Then Yaz felt the doctor's hands at her sides and started to uncontrollably laugh "not. Fair. Doctor" she said in-between laughs "you can't tickle me."

Yaz was laughing and wriggling so much that she had managed to flip the doctor over and land on the floor underneath the older woman with a thud as Yaz hit the side of her head on the hard floor.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" The doctor said in shock and fear of hurting the younger girl, she was just about to jump of her when she felt Yaz's hands grabbed her arms to keep her there.

The seconds felt like minutes as they lay there closer than ever before, the doctor thought this must be something, surely even really close friends don't act like this and before allowing herself to talk herself out of it leaned in and closed the space between them softly pressing her lips onto Yaz's.

She pulled back and looked at Yaz trying to read her expression. Then she felt Yaz's hands thread through her hair pulling her face down to her own.

This kiss lasted longer and although just as soft had even more passion. They parted only to breathe and started into each other eyes.

Realising that one of them needed to say something the doctor said "you have no idea how long I've waited to do that" in that goofy excited voice.

Yaz beamed at her and said "how long you've waited! You've made me a mess for months." The two women smiled at each other as they realised the mutual feelings towards one and other.

The two closed in on each other again as the passion and excitement increased. They didn't know how long they spent like this, it was as if time had stopped. The doctor, fearing she was crushing Yaz under her weight, flipped her so the younger girl was on top of her. Yaz not registering their change in position until she heard a yelp from the doctor, she pulled away and sat up slightly as she saw the doctor pull the sonic out from her side.

They both laughed and looked at each other for a moment, the doctor was still on her back and Yaz was sat on top straddling the doctor's waist.

Yaz felt the pain in the said of her head from when they fell and reached up to see if there was a bump.

She got off the doctor, standing up and held a hand out for her, the doctor took it and pulled herself up standing opposite the younger woman

"Are you ok?" The doctor said softly

"Yeah its just a bump, no lasting damage"

The doctor placed a hand on Yaz's cheek, cupping it "Not what I meant" getting closer to Yaz and staring into those beautiful brown eyes and repeated "Are you ok?"

Realising what the doctor actually meant Yaz reached her hand up and placed it on top of the doctors

"Doctor, I am more than ok. I don't think I have ever been better" she stood up on her tip toes wrapping her arms around the doctor's shoulders and pulled her in for a hug.

The doctor wrapped her arms around the girls waist.

With Yaz's lips right by the doctors ear she whispered "This is perfect", she rested her head on the doctors shoulder, never wanting to leave. The doctor felt so warm and happy holding the girl of her dreams close to her, hoping that she was no longer just the girl she had fallen for but now her girl.


End file.
